<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Между тенью и душой by shtro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268447">Между тенью и душой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro'>shtro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он повторяет в своей голове это нововыученное заклинание — прощен и нужен, прощен и нужен, — пока Арима-сан возвращает его на орбиту, как потерянного ребенка домой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Между тенью и душой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>название из стихотворения Пабло Неруды: https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/xvii-i-do-not-love-you</p><p>текст на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9082003</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сначала — неловко, странно, ново. С трудом верится, что взаправду, наяву. И громко в голове.</p><p>Стыдно за свою отзывчивость, и за то, что так млеюще хорошо, за дрожь, за случайный удар коленкой когда высвобождал ремень, за свои глупые торчащие соски навстречу пальцам, чтобы встретить на полпути и чтобы сжали сильнее. Сильнее закусить губу, потому что нужно быть тише, просто быть тише, и не просить, и не стонать, и не реветь, что точно не должно быть так сложно, — но вот, к выступившим слезам подступают новые внахлест, и это уже совсем никуда не годится, это уже парализующий ужас с симптомами икоты, через который попробуй донести, что тебе не больно, и не грустно, и не насильно. Губы Аримы-сана — Аримы-сана! о господи боже — на его коже такие успокаивающие, а его руки такие ласковые с ним, грязным, распутным мальчишкой, который соблазняет своего учителя прямо в машине своим жалким видом и зажатыми меж бедер ладонями и приоткрытыми от жара изнутри губами, который не может больше ни о чем думать, не может спать, не может сражаться, может только вот так бессовестно томиться навстречу ему одному, пока все не разрушится и не рухнет с оглушительным гулом, сметая последние обломки его человечности, — простите меня, это все наверняка гормоны, эти rc-клетки, красной жидкостью разлитые по ампулам, по шприцам, по моим венам, они совсем сорвали мне голову, я как Пиноккио, который хотел быть настоящим мальчиком, но я не настоящий и уже даже не мальчик, ведь мужчины не должны быть такими, они как вы, как стержень и лед, нет, это наверняка вся эта химия, потому что если это просто я сам, такой развратный и нуждающийся, то лучше бы мне сорваться к черту с крыши или еще лучше с моста, чтобы в черную воду глубже моего стыда.</p><p>Но нет, больше нет, теперь нет. Потому что Арима-сан и есть — океан, в который Хайсе падает с головокружительной готовностью, и он принимает его мягко, и качает на волнах приюта и ответности, прощения и близости, всего, чего Хайсе так не хватало. Потому что Арима-сан мудрый и всегда приносит ему самый неожиданный ответ, пока Хайсе безуспешно пытается предугадать его слова, действия, полутона эмоций за стеклами очков; и теперь, когда его собственные дрожащие пальцы снимают эти очки с любимого, наизусть изученного лица, и когда их глаза впервые встречаются без всяких преград — это самый оголенный контакт, словно Арима-сан прошел рукой сквозь его грудную клетку и сжал сердце в ладони. Ресницы такие длинные и белые, и Хайсе захватывает их губами, окончательно пьяно щекочет языком, смакуя соленый вкус, и Арима-сан даже не морщится, он так неисповедимо, удивительно спокоен, забирая Хайсе со всем его беспорядком, как есть, себе, — и кажется даже… любуется им таким? Касается его нежно и без всякого стыда везде, где так нужно, какой-то невообразимой алхимией превращает все в правильное, а Хайсе — в Хайсе, и он повторяет в своей голове это нововыученное заклинание — прощен и нужен, прощен и нужен, — пока Арима-сан возвращает его на орбиту, как потерянного ребенка домой. Все вдруг становится очень хорошо и очень просто. Я тоже тебя хочу. Я тоже — тебя — люблю. Просто доверься мне.</p><p>И Хайсе доверяется, потому что это лучшее, что он знает в жизни, — доверяться Ариме. И верит во все, что он говорит. И любит все, что он делает. И хотя не совсем понимает, за что сам Арима просит у него прощения со сложным пазлом в глазах, прощает в ту же секунду и прижимает его благоухающую тяжелую родную голову к своей распахнутой настежь груди.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>